


Confined To Bed

by caz251



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is ill, and he isn't too impressed that he has been confined to bed. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: Sick in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gundam Wing.

If there was one thing that Heero Yuy hated with a passion it was being ill, what was worse than that was being ill in bed. He had a cold that was all, there was no reason for his lover to have confined him to their bed, it was just plain unnecessary. Duo wasn't confined to bed and he was just as sick as he was if not worse. No, Duo was out gallivanting somewhere around the mansion that they were currently residing in. It was a Winner property and the five pilots had been living their together since the end off the war. There was a small barely noticeable twitch in his expression as he thought of his fellow pilots, before a scowl crossed his face at the thought of his lover.

Where the braided pilot had got to he had no idea, but the whole thing was wrong, it was unfair that he wasn't allowed to leave the bed but that Duo could wander all he wanted. He hoped in a way that Quatre would catch him, it would serve him right. He heard footsteps outside the door and he huddled himself further under the covers that he was trapped in pretending to sleep. He could tell that it was Quatre by the footsteps and he knew that the resident mother hen would have a fit if he knew hew was awake and trying to escape his room. He kept still as he heard Quatre enter the room and didn't so much as twitch as the man took his temperature, listening as he muttered to himself before he left the room in search of Duo.

It was only a few minutes later before he heard voices outside the door, Quatre and Duo arguing in whispers, most likely so that they didn't 'wake' him. The door opened with a small creek and he heard his lover shuffle towards the bed, curling up next to him under the covers. He could almost feel the glare that Quatre sent at his lover from the doorway daring him to get back out of bed. Heero couldn't help but smile at the thought of the little blonde chastising his lover, it also made him feel better the fact that Duo was being confined to bed as well. At least he wasn't stuck in this misery himself, he waited until he heard Quatre leave and shut the door behind him before he rolled over.

"I knew you were awake." Duo commented with a smile as Heero turned to face him.

Heero gave him a piercing look, knowing that his lover didn't lie he waited for him to explain.

"You weren't curled around my pillow." Duo answered, and Heero felt a small blush cross his features, but it may have been his fever.

He knew Duo was right, and that it wasn't very Perfect Soldier of him, but his lover seemed to make him softer. He closed his eyes as he moved closer to Duo, slipping into a restful sleep. Maybe being confined to bed wasn't that bad if Duo was there with him.


End file.
